Sept. 11
by Crube
Summary: This is a dedication to the NYC/Pentagon tragedy. I just took all the OLS charachters and placed them in this story, much like the past stories I made. Its not considered AU(alternative universe) because it really happened. please R


Sept. 11

  
  


*DISCLAIMER*:I do not own Outlaw Star and yeah.......this story is dedicated to the NYC/Pentagon tragedy.

  
  


By: Laguna

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gene sat outside the station, skies were clear and it was his girlfriends birthday. The morning went by as normal, he would be expecting his neighborhood friend Jim to stop by any moment soon. What to give her, Gene thought to himself. He didn't dwell on that thought for a second more as he was popped back into reality by Jim.

  
  


"Hey, whats new Gene?" Jim came up and leaned against the wall.

  
  


"Well...after I get off at noon today, I have to visit my girl downtown." Gene said with a smile.

  
  


"This is new....you usually don't do this everyday. Whats so special?" Jim threw his book bag onto the ground and looked at him.

  
  


"Well....I'm finally going to ask her to marry me......" Gene was interrupted by a loud bang, the noise was heard across the town, minutes later, the whole world "heard" the loud crash. The sirens broke out and the gates slammed open. Gene got up in a frantic.

  
  


"Jim, go somewhere safe now" Gene tried to keep his cool as he headed inside the station and loaded up. Gene frantically searched for the picture and slid it into the strapping of his helmet, he couldn't just forget that.

  
  


"GENE HURRY UP YOU SLACKER ALL STATIONS ARE CALLED UP AND YOURE DRAGGING US DOWN" yelled Laguna. Gene nodded and got onto the railing of the fire engine. The truck slowly made out of the station and began to speed downtown. I hope you are all right Mel, Gene thought to himself. In just moments, they were at the epicenter. Gene got off and headed towards the entrance of the World Trade Center. It was a riot, people were charging out and some were almost trampled to death. Gene spotted as little girl to the side. A man was shoving her. Gene made his way to the crowd and threw the man aside. He gently picked the girl up.

  
  


"Looks like she is into hair color." Gene took note of the purple hair. The girl started to come to her senses.

  
  


"Where am I?" The girl asked.

  
  


"Well....you will be alright, just calm down." He tried not to startle her. Telling her to calm down wouldn't do much, she is basically fine and beside everyone else around him should be following the advice.

"What is your name little one?" Gene looked around, looking for her parents.

  
  
  
  


"My name is Hanmyo." She responded. "My parents are in the second buildi...." Another plane struck but not in the same place. The fireball spewed out and debris began to scatter everywhere. Gene placed Hanmyo on the ground and shielded her from the small pieces of wreckage. A brief second later. Gene took notice of Hanmyo's face, she was about to cry. He picked her up in his arms and rushed her to an ambulance. A nurse was at hand.

  
  


"Miss..." Gene took a glance at the name tag, "...Aisha, this girl needs some medical attention. "Wait.....is that your first name?"

  
  


Aisha took the girl into the ambulance and placed her down, "Of course I had to, if I put my last name down, everyone would be making fun of me or something."

  
  


"What would that be?" Gene asked.

  
  


"......Tyler." Aisha mumbled.

  
  


"HA, just like the actress" The ground began to rumble and motioned the driver in the ambulance to move out. The rumbling began to worsen, then in a mere second, the first tower fell. Gene was shocked at the sight. People scrambled away from the tower before it hits. Aphesis and ashes blanked the streets and the giant cloud of dust poured through the streets. The once proud skylines of New York were now shadowed by smokes of fire. I want to kill whoever done this so much, Gene thought. Then he remembered about Mel, she was working at the 10th floor babysitting section. He didn't see her run up to him, because she knows he is apart of the fire department. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist onto the ground. Tears were forming in his eyes.

  
  


"Gene, what the hell happened?" A familiar voice, it was Laguna. Gene got up and dusted himself. "We need to work harder than ever before, kid. Theres more people to save than just her." Laguna placed his mask over and ran into the chaos. Gene wiped his tears away and placed the mask on and followed. I'm doing this for you my love, Gene said to himself. Survivors ran about covered in dust. Gene almost tripped over some debris and heard an elderly lady. Another jolt in the ground, Gene picked the elderly lady up in his arms and ran as hard as he can as the second tower collapsed. It was the same scene before. He ran into a clearing where most survivors, police officers, and fire fighters rested. He ran for twelve whole blocks without stopping. He kneeled down and placed the elderly woman on a cot, she died in his arms.

  
  


"GENE" Gene immediately looked up and to the side, it was Jim.

  
  


"Wha?....Why are you here?" Gene asked.

  
  


"Well.....I live in this part, duh." Gene motioned some paramedics to carry the lady.

  
  


"How come you didn't save her? I thought that was your job Gene." Jim shook that thought off and went off to a near-by tent. That's two lives gone, one I loved so much and one I hardly knew. Gene got up slowly and followed his friend. Inside, people were being taken care for. He recognized a face, it was the little girl. He walked slowly towards the cot and sat next to her.

  
  


"Did you save my mom and dad?" Hanmyo looked up at Gene. This is going to be a heartbreak for the little one, but she will know sooner or later, Gene thought.

  
  


"Well......I was too late, they are gone." Gene took a deep sigh. Tears began to take form in her eyes, "don't cry, they are somewhere better. Don't worry they are watching over you from above." Gene took another sigh. This time it was obvious the same incident occurred to him. Hanmyo looked up at him.

  
  


"Whats wrong?" She asked. Gene looked down at her and pulled the picture off his helmet and handed it to her.

  
  


"See her? That's my girlfriend, we have been together for along time." Gene told her in a slow pace.

  
  


"What happened?" she asked.

  
  


"Well....lets say it wasn't good and it was supposed to be a special day for us." He took a small, silver heart pendant he carried around and handed it to her ,"it was for her but, with what happened and all, you can have it." Hanmyo took it and held it.

  
  


"I promise I wont loose this." she said, she fell asleep in minutes. She was probably worn out of what happened, he thought. He then realized she doesn't have parents anymore. He took a second to think about it and decided to take a visit at the downtown office for missing children in the morning. He took a step outside the tent and look towards the skies.

  
  


"Hey Gene." Jim sat on the chair next to the entrance ,"what do you think will happen soon?" Gene gave a shrug. "Well....I hope she is better wherever she is."

  
  


Gene blinked and starred at Jim "What did you say?" This confused him severely. He didn't know if he was either talking about Mel, the old lady, or Hanmyo's mom. 

  
  


"My "girlfriend" took a visit to the Towers." He sighed ,"although we broke up just last week, she is still human."

  
  


Gene had an idea to have his friend calm down from his tragedies, "Hey Jim, there's a little lady in there the same age as you. Probably has the same likes and stuff."

  
  


"Really?" Jim asked

"All you have to do is ask, little buddy." Jim nodded and headed back inside the tent and came back out asking what her name was.

  
  


Later that day was downhill from there. Gene made his way to the locker inside the fire station and starred at the pictures scattered in the inside door of his lockers and his mind filled with memories before this has ever happened. I promise, he said to himself, I will do my best next time..........just for you. He closed the locker door for the final time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry to leave you people out on a string, I hope you liked this story. 

Thanks for reading. And if I have enough reviews, I MIGHT loosen 

up the tight knots to this story.


End file.
